Late Nights and Cocktails
by SilentPhycopath
Summary: Amy, Rory and Mells are sat around the kitchen table, discussing the Doctor and the future over drinks.


Late night, slightly drunken conversations - SilentPhycopath

'Right Rory, drink up!' Mells happily took a shot of the clear vodka that was in her shot glass while Rory reluctantly sipped at his.

'I was _not_ thinking about him!' Amy protested.

'Oh you so were' Mells laughed. 'You were doing that whole "staring into nothingness" thing again, and I can always tell because you have that look on your face'

'What look?' Amy asked playfully. The three of them had been sat around Amy's kitchen table ready to have quiet night in with movies and popcorn until Mells had taken a large bottle of Smirnoff out of her bag, and three shot glasses. Amy had suspected alcohol would be involved in some way since the moment she had invited Mells round, so she wasn't too shocked. However, Rory had only accepted the shot glass that Mells thrust in his face when Amy had downed her first one. It was safe to say that now, if any of them attempted to walk over to the sofa, they wouldn't stay up-right for long.

'That look you have when you're thinking about the Doctor! I can't describe it any other way; you just always do it, especially in economics!'

'Well that's because Mr. Nichols is the most boring teacher on earth, I'd much rather daydream. Besides, I won't need grades where I'm going in the future.' Amy rested her head on her hands and stared out into the distance.

'You're so sure he'll come for you Amy, aren't you' Rory piped up. He hadn't spoken much all night, but had sat watching Amy's lips move as she laughed and talked to Mells about guys she liked.

'Yeah. He said he would, and although it's been a lot longer than five minutes…'

'Pfft, a lot longer than five minutes!' Mells interjected.

'Shut up, I still think he'll come back for me one day. You'll see…' Amy trailed off. She always daydreamed when she was sober, but she definitely did it more when she was drunk. Her imagination of where they would fly off to was so much more vivid.

'Well until then, I think you really should focus on school work.' Rory said. He was always the person who brought Amy back to reality, and she never knew whether she liked him for it, or hated him. However this time Amy just laughed and didn't allow herself to think about what she'd do if the Doctor didn't come back.

'And she'll take me with her if she does go off on some crazy-ass adventures, won't you Amy.' Mells didn't even phrase this last input to the conversation as a question. It seemed Amy had no choice but to agree to Mells' proposition.

'Course I will' Amy said, putting a pained fake smile on her face.

'I better go.' Rory said. He didn't like it when Amy talked about her future, but only because there was never any mention of him being in it. He was so hopelessly head over heels for her that he didn't mind comforting her every time that some ass of a man screwed her over or broke her heart. He just hoped that finally, one day she would look up from crying on his shoulder and notice that he'd never make her feel that way ever again. But he knew that she would never see him like that. She only saw him as a friend, and would never notice his attention. Sometimes they would go shopping together, and Amy always asked his opinion on clothes that she was buying. Rory found this strange, and didn't know why she did this, but any excuse to spend time with her he didn't refuse.

'See you tomorrow Rory!' Amy waved at Rory as he walked through the door. He was taking great care not to band his head on the door frame as he exited.

'Laters.' Mells said half heartedly, hardly lifting her eyes to say goodbye, but with a hint of a smile in her voice. When Rory had gone, Mells burst out laughing.

'What?' Amy asked, slightly confused.

'It's just so obvious he…' She said, continuing to laugh.

'What Mells?' Amy was now even more confused. 'I don't get it!'

'Never mind, leave it.' She stopped laughing and Amy rolled her eyes at her. Mells had always been a character who she could never quite understand, even though they were as close as anything.

'We should really get to bed now, it's late. You're staying over right?' Amy asked.

'Of course.' Mells said, lifting herself up from the chair whilst steadying herself with her hands on the table. Once she straightened up and climbed up the stairs, she went into Amy's room and lay down on the light blue double bed. Amy was still downstairs and still sat on the chair she always sat in. It was the one the Doctor had sat in when he visited her house. She didn't know quite why she always sat there, she just always did.  
>Finally, after a while looking out of the window at the cloudless sky that seemed to be so full of stars, Amy went upstairs and slipped into bed, trying not to wake the now sleeping Mells.<p> 


End file.
